


【帝二世/娱乐圈】重逢之日 第七章

by littleblacksnake



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M, 娱乐圈
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 21:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20198830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleblacksnake/pseuds/littleblacksnake





	【帝二世/娱乐圈】重逢之日 第七章

没有人能抗拒可爱的恋人发出的性爱邀请，摇滚乐之王Rider一把捞起韦伯，踹开了浴室的门。热水打湿了青年身上的黑衬衫，勾勒出纤长清瘦的腰肢，贴着皮肉的布料微微透光，泛着黑丝一样的质感。

如果说十年前那个十九岁的少年是青涩甜美，如今彻底成熟了的身体就是多汁诱人了。粗糙的手指轻柔地拨开贴在脸上的长发，又滑到他的后脑，像摸小奶猫一样揉捏着。“还记得我教你的吗？”

韦伯点点头，在巨大的圆形浴缸里坐起来，细长灵活的手指钻进上衣的下摆，像一条冰凉的小蛇向上攀爬而去。他并不比十年前高明多少，没有章法地胡乱摸着，掀下衣服的时候整个人都快贴在那肌肉健硕的身躯上。

Rider又低低地笑了起来。其中那点“果然还是很嫩”的意味被敏感地捕捉到，自尊心受创的青年恶狠狠地瞪他，手指扣住牛仔裤的皮带扣蛮横地扯开，用力一拉，一条纯牛皮的腰带被他拎在手里，然后绑在了主人的手腕上。

“看来你学了不少东西啊。”Rider纵容了他的胡闹，乖乖被他绑着，看着他用故意弄得湿漉漉的手隔着内裤揉胯下巨大的分身。

“我一直都是勤奋的学生。”韦伯故意压低的声音比起他原本的声音诱惑的味道更加浓烈，水的润滑和布料的粗糙结合成一种美妙的折磨，加上那不甚熟练的手法，很快就让王的武器蓄势待发。

韦伯咽了咽口水，胸口微微起伏，狠了狠心，扯下来湿透的内裤，青筋张扬的暗红色肉棒几乎戳到他的鼻尖。他深吸了口气，试探着凑上去，在顶端轻轻舔了一下。

Rider整个人抖了一下，也不知道是惊的还是爽的。他用被绑在一起的手推了推韦伯，说：“不用这样。”

但他遭到了拒绝。

“俘虏就老实接受制裁！”倔强的青年说罢，低头动作起来。那东西太大，根本含不进口中，韦伯只能用嘴唇和舌头上上下下地吮吸。快感忽轻忽重地刺激着大脑，缺永远搔不到痒处，恋人匍匐在自己胯下用美丽的脸在阳具上蹭来蹭去的视觉冲击让Rider几乎要疯了。

韦伯终于在Rider崩溃的边缘坐起了身子，但更糟糕的还在后面。他不知何时踩掉了袜子，面对着Rider伸出笔直的双腿，用两只赤脚一上一下揉弄着对方的阴茎和阴囊，一边抬手一颗一颗慢悠悠地解衬衫扣子，一点一点露出锁骨，胸膛，肋骨，小腹。

他太瘦了，Rider冒火的双眼蒙上一层疼惜。但那不知死活的双手在一对粉嫩的乳尖上再次点燃了男人的欲火。  
“怎么样？现在这副身体更让你兴奋吗？”他骄傲地炫耀着自己的魅力，用虚张声势掩饰内心的紧张和忐忑。

Rider用行动回答他，站起身迈进浴缸，巨大的身躯带着熟悉的压迫感，让韦伯呼吸困难。他跪起身解开西裤的皮带，将西裤连同内裤一起扔出去，抬起手轻柔又强硬地推着Rider厚实的胸肌。

Rider顺从地坐倒在浴缸里，看着跨坐上他下腹的青年。他的头发彻底被打湿，发梢在水中像水藻一样散开。

他伸长脖子和Rider接吻，胸膛和腹部紧紧相贴，火热的温度在两人之间流窜。在Rider看不见的地方，修长的手指在给狭小的后穴扩张。在漫漫十年的苦恋中，韦伯无数次这样抚慰自己，回忆着那根手指粗糙的质感，自我欺骗。

但是这次仅仅那样是不行的，他的手指太细，而将要进入的东西绝非凡物，他需要更充分的前戏。

Rider意识到了什么，指了指他身后的置物架，说：“蓝色的那个，凡士林。”

韦伯伸长了手去拿，把胸口送到了Rider面前。后者想都不想就张口含住了一颗乳头，刚刚抓住瓶子的人腿一软就跌坐下来。

“Rider！”长发美人怒目而视，湿漉漉的眼睛可怜可爱。  
“抱歉，”他毫无歉意地说，“这么可爱的乳头在面前晃来晃去圣人也会忍不住的。”

“闭嘴你这个俘虏！今天是我的主场！”宣誓着主权的恋人太过惹人怜爱，就算是征服王也只好举手投降。

获得胜利的青年满意地坐回去，继续刚才激吻，双手都在后面努力开拓自己而失去支撑，他整个人都压在了Rider身上，由于一心无法二用，逐渐失去了接吻的主动权，任由对方长驱直入。

肌肤相贴的感觉太舒适，Rider甚至觉得，就算他们就这么贴着吻一夜也值了。

但是欲求不满整整十年韦伯不这么想，后穴并没有扩张到足够容纳Rider的庞然大物的程度，但是他的耐心已经用尽了。他直起身子，双手撑开臀瓣，蹭着Rider直立着的阳具慢慢向下坐。被入侵的不适感让他眉间的痕迹更深刻了。

Rider抬起被皮带栓在一起的手，轻轻抚摸着那道纹路，试图将它熨平。

韦伯的表情缓和下来，他眯起眼睛，将面颊送进对方手心，像只乖巧的小猫一样轻轻蹭着，整个身体也一上一下地起伏，每向下一次，就把那粗壮的铁枪吞得更深一点。他的腿抖得越来越厉害，腰越来越软，最后干脆趴在了Rider身上，再也压不住的声调软软地央求道：“Rider，我没有力气了，帮帮我。”

俘虏游戏结束，Rider双臂一挣，一寸多宽的皮带应声而断，巨大的手掌拖住纤细的腰和圆润的臀，十指稍稍用力，揉捏着韦伯紧张的肌肉。

“放松点，小家伙。”他说着，扬起手不轻不重地拍了一巴掌。如果韦伯还在精力充沛的情况下一定会炸起毛来维护自己身为成年人不被打屁股的尊严，但他此时已经完全丧失反抗的欲望和能力了。

进入了不到三分之一的阴茎不上不下地吊着他后穴渴望被填满的欲望，他只能双手挂在爱人颈上软绵绵地瘫着。

“Rider，快点。”他细细地叫唤。

Rider也很难受，他豪不怀疑他的小家伙是真的为他守身如玉，紧实的穴口箍得他生疼，只想不管不顾地直捣黄龙，把这“嘴硬”的小洞做到硬不起来。

“Rider，进来，我可以的，进来。”缓了点力气回来的韦伯不怕死地用言语撩拨着已经欲火焚身的男人，腰肢还不要命地胡乱扭动。

征服一切的王者真是拿着个小东西没办法。他把韦伯的后脑枕在浴缸的边缘，抬起两条又细又长的腿，架在肩上，大手托起两瓣牛奶布丁似的屁股，狠了狠心，用力挺腰冲了进去。

“啊~”韦伯惊叫出声，从声音里分辨不出是痛苦还是愉悦，但Rider觉得他现在应该不会太舒服。他俯下身亲吻韦伯的面颊，和他接吻，抚摸他的乳头和阴茎，一边努力取悦他的身体，一边小幅度地晃动腰部。

“Rider，Rider……都进来了吗？”韦伯小声问，他整个人都红透了，又害羞又忍不住好奇。

“没有。”Rider如实回答。

“骗人！都那么深了！”韦伯哼哼唧唧地撒娇。

“真的没有，你摸摸。”Rider拉着韦伯的手去碰还留在外面的一小截根部。

“唔……Rider好厉害啊。”他感叹道。

Rider对他一点脾气也没有了，柔声问道：“疼吗？”

韦伯摇摇头，眼睛雾蒙蒙地看着他，说：“都进来吧，我想要全部的Rider。”

Rider被他彻底打败了，他没有办法拒绝这个人的任何要求，只要他认真地看着自己，语气柔软地请求，征服王就会把他所征服的一切双手奉上。

他附身抱住韦伯，腰臀用力向前，缓慢而坚定地被一片柔软温暖的陷阱吞噬。

“唔……Rider……”削瘦脆弱的青年抽着气，指尖在爱人的背上无意识地抓挠着，他的身体是一片荒凉的土地，正在被征服，踏伐，开垦。

“全吃进去了，韦伯也很厉害。”Rider的耳语喷出灼热的气息，弄得人痒痒的，韦伯傻乎乎地笑出来，他不确切地知道这有什么厉害，但是能被Rider夸奖就是令人高兴的事。

“真神奇啊，你以前明明那么小一只，那时候做到这一步也不可能全都进去吧？”Rider一下一下轻轻顶着他说。

“会死的哦。”韦伯认真地回答。他闭上眼，额头抵在对方强健的肩膀上，用全部的精力感受身后传来的钝痛，撕扯，和快感。

韦伯泡澡泡到浑身发热，那肉穴中的温度也令人迷醉，柔软的穴壁随着他的呼吸和挣动挤压吮吸着Rider的根茎，轻柔的动作已经满足不了征服王的欲望。

他撑死上半身，拉着韦伯的手放在青年平坦白皙的胸前，执他的指尖放在被玩弄成艳红色的乳头上，命令道：“自己摸给我看。”说完就用力快速地在那甘美的菊穴中进出起来。

倔强的青年吃了一惊，眉头皱起，似乎想要骂人，但是长开的口中只能发出破碎的呻吟，原本不打算从命的手指被快感蛊惑，在胸前揉捏拉扯，似乎有电流从那里连通到被撑开的秘处，放大了被插入的兴奋感。

来不及吞咽的口水顺着嘴角流下，被粗壮的手指揩拭又被送回到口中。吗骨节分明的触感像是另一根性器在他口中肆虐起来。

失控的感觉让韦伯余下的些微理智感到羞恼，于是他用力合上牙齿咬在Rider长着厚茧的指上，下一秒他的下身就迎来了更加狂暴的欺凌。浴缸中激起汹涌的水花，溅在韦伯的脸上，让他看起来像溺水的布娃娃一样可怜。

王应怜惜弱者吗？

绝不。

王征服一切。

Rider把肩上的腿松下来。盘在自己腰上，那双长腿却因为无力而下垂。蒲扇大的巴掌拍在大腿内侧。“夹紧。”王这样命令。

可怜的臣下只能努力照办然后迎接新一轮的失控。

Rider向外退出，那穴里的软肉追逐挽留，他只留下一个顶端在里面，围着柱身被扯出一小圈红色的内壁。他轻轻一进一出地玩弄着敏感的穴口，那一圈淡红色时隐时现，像是将开未开的花苞。

“Rider，别，别欺负我。”韦伯带着哭腔摇摆着腰臀，却因为无处着力只能做出像抽搐一样的动作。

“哼哼”Rider坏笑一声，从他的身体里彻底退出来，抱起他的屁股，将脸埋进他的腿间，用舌头戏弄起陷入空虚的肉穴。

他蓬乱的红发粗硬卷曲，在娇嫩的皮肤上磨出艳红的痕迹，他厚实有力的唇舌与爱人的后穴接吻，不时照顾一下垂在眼前的囊袋。

韦伯的双腿剧烈地摆动，小腿和足跟拍打在宽厚的背肌上，他终于找回语言惊叫出声：“Rider！不要！快放开！啊——”

可怜的小东西双手捂着脸，他在Rider的舔舐中射了出来，白色的液体喷溅在自己的小腹和对方的红发中。

“哦！看来你很喜欢这个嘛。”用手指抹开快要滴进眼睛里的精液送到舌尖，透过指缝偷看的韦伯正好撞见这一幕，立刻羞得又缩了回去。

“笨蛋！白痴！色情狂！大变态！”

“为什么？刚刚你不是也舔我了吗？”

“那怎么一样！”韦伯放下手怒目而视，在看清对方头脸上的液体有咻地一下捂住脸：“啊啊死了算了。”

“那选个死法吧，被我做到死怎么样？”

“你闭……啊——”忽然天旋地转，他被掐着腰背翻了个身，跪趴在浴缸里，乳头蹭在边缘的防滑垫上，惊得他浑身如同过电。Rider勃发的柱体和热水一起涌进已经被完全开发过的体内，直接插入最深处。

刚刚射过的身体根本无法承受这样的刺激，他整个人软在浴缸上，只能靠挂在边缘的双臂和被大手捞住的腰腹维持平衡。

“Rider我不行了，求求你快射出来吧。”刚刚还在嘴硬的人立刻哀求。

“我们不是说好了吗，就算哭着求饶我也不会放过你的。况且这样的事情求我是没有用的，我什么时候射出来，要看你的表现才行。”蛮横的人这样说。

韦伯没有表现的余地了，他无力地被分开双腿，予取予求，除了呻吟和尖叫什么也做不到。

无能的人啊。他激发着Rider的怜爱和暴虐。他被从后面像野兽交媾一样侵犯，被拉起一条腿高高举起，从奇怪的角度顶入，感受到陌生的快感。

Rider像一头猛兽，啃咬他的皮肉，在他的浑身上下留下气味作为标记，还要用男人的象征临幸他体内每一个不为人知的角落。

最后的冲刺毫无花哨，巨大的手掌捞住线条刚毅的下颌和脖子，优美的后颈连同几缕法丝被死死叼住，Rider的喉咙中发出嘶吼强健的腰身撞得韦伯几乎摔进水里。

“你就是我的王，我的生命，我的灵魂，我的梦想。”这是他失去意识之前闪过脑海最后的念头。

韦伯早晨是被头皮上传来的刺痒弄醒的，他睁开眼就看到红发的壮汉正在用铁钳一样的大手玩他的头发。看到他醒来，Rider俯下身给了他一个粘腻湿热的吻。

享受了亲吻的韦伯依然觉得累到一根手指都不想动，身后发麻的异样感让他血气又涌上面颊。

“吃点什么吧？”Rider说着就要下床，手指却别轻轻拉住  
“别走。”韦伯像梦呓一样哼唧了一声。

Rider只好坐回床上，粗糙的手指插进乌黑的发间，一下一下抚摸着韦伯的头顶和长发。

“我记得你以前头发颜色要更浅一点，也比现在柔软。”他说，“整个人都小小的，我一只手就能把你举起来。”

“你现在也能。”韦伯说。

“我错过了很多，一不小心，你就长大了。你第一次来演唱会我差点没敢认。”

“你看到我了？”韦伯惊讶地睁大眼睛。

“啊，是啊，听到了很熟悉的声音，看过去的时候发现，哦都长这么高了。”Rider说着笑出声来，“后来每次演出都能看到你雷打不动坐在第一排，明明是个大人了还鼻涕一把泪一把地一边哭一边唱。”

他说着停了下来，深深望着韦伯：“谢谢你，一直来看我，没有让我错过更多，如果不是你一直坚持，也许我会永远错失你。”

爱人低沉的告白让韦伯心神激荡。“Rider，你还想飞吗？”他冲口而出。

铁血硬汉微微一愣，露出少有的略有些羞赧的神色：“啊，她连这个都告诉你了啊。”

“Rider，我可以的！”韦伯双手撑起身子，昂起头急切地自我推销，“我考了私人飞行员执照，虽然和你自己开飞机还是不一样，但是，但是……”

他觉得这样的说法有点厚脸皮，但仍然鼓起勇气，吐露真实的想法：“我可以带你飞到天上，不管你想去哪里，多高多远都没有关系，我都可以带你去！”

Rider被他的话语震慑。一直像神一样，带领着自己的乐队，团队，歌迷向理想迈进的男人，用王的姿态要求自己的男人，最热情、最贪婪、最壮烈的男人，从来没有想过，有一天，会有另一个人说要带领他，完成那早已尘封的梦想。

片刻的怔愣后，他哈哈大笑，一如既往揉乱了韦伯的长发，轻声对他说：“那就拜托了。”

End


End file.
